Circuito
by Virgo Nyah
Summary: Yaoi ShakaxCamus, oneshot. Quatro momentos deu uma relação, duas pessoas e um sentimento. O que faz uma relação?


Essa fic será um desafio pessoal: CamusxShaka. Eu realmente espero que gostem, por que isso tá dando uma trabalheira danada xDDDDD

PS: Amores, eu sou horrível com limões. Portanto optei por uma abordagem sutil, mas deve ter saído ruim do mesmo jeito. Perdoem sua autora desprovida de capacidade limonística.

* * *

_Primavera_

Shaka se sentou ao lado de Camus e repousou sua cabeça sobre seu ombro, cansado. Havia passado três dias meditando e seu corpo sentia o cansaço. O aquariano havia passado todo aquele tempo ali em Virgem, preocupado com o bem estar do outro.

Camus não dizia, mas era nessas pequenas coisas que Shaka via que ele se importava.

Camus abraçou Shaka de lado e deu um beijo leve na testa do indiano, que fez um muxoxo de indignação, quase dormindo.

- Depois reclama que eu não demonstro afeto.

Shaka aprofundou o abraço, exausto.

- Só fique aí.

Camus não sabia o que via em Shaka. Talvez a firmeza e paz que ele transmitia, tão diferentes de Milo, além da segurança e liberdade. Shaka era firme, forte. Um porto seguro. Era o que precisava.

Shaka também não sabia o que via em Camus. Tudo nele era certinho e sem graça, além de ele nunca demonstrar seus sentimentos abertamente, parecendo mais um quebra cabeças complicado.

Mas eles se amavam.

Ou, nas palavras de Camus, _eles se gostavam muito, muito mesmo_.

Shaka concordava. Amor é uma palavra tão pesada para ser dita aos ventos.

Mas Shaka achava que amava Camus, entretanto não queria exteriorizar isso. Por que sabia que não ia ouvir o mesmo de volta, mesmo sabendo que o que queria ouvir era exatamente o que Camus sentia.

E Shaka não é homem de se humilhar.

Então era melhor deixar estar. Estava bom desse jeito. E se Camus não fazia questão de dizer seus sentimentos, apenas demonstrar, Shaka seguia o mesmo.

Camus olhou para o rosto de Shaka, adormecido.

- Você devia ter comido algo primeiro, _monchou_.

Camus se levantou com calma, para não acordar Shaka. Pegou o mesmo no colo e colocou na cama, deitando-se ao lado, observando o mesmo. Quando Shaka acordasse os dois teriam uma senhora refeição juntos. Mas, por agora, ele iria só observar.

_Verão_

Shaka estava ansioso.

E assustado.

E desejado.

E amedrontado.

E de uma maneira tão gostosa e adorável que o assustava ainda mais.

Camus parecia tão seguro agora e parecia gostar tanto que Shaka quase não interrompeu os _por enquanto_. Quase.

- Camus, acho que não dá.

Camus arqueou uma sobrancelha, confuso. Não era o que a anatomia inferior de Shaka dizia.

- Como assim?

Shaka se afastou do outro, altivo. – Não acredito ser o certo a fazer. – mentiu. Ele não acreditava ser errado, mas não admitiria estar com medo.

- Ainda não desceu do pedestal?

Shaka havia entendido o que Camus queria dizer, embasado em uma conversa do início do namoro, sobre Shaka se sentir alheio à vida humana, como se estivesse em um pedestal, como um santo. O que não impediu o virginiano de se irritar.

- Nunca houve um pedestal.

- Então por que não se permite?

Shaka sabia que Camus sabia que ele estava com medo. Seria a primeira relação sexual dele e aquela química toda que rolava em seu cérebro o deixava deveras confuso. Ele já tinha tirado o corpo várias vezes, já havia se preparado anatomicamente para se entregar várias vezes, já havia alugado o ouvido de Mu com suas lamúrias várias vezes, já havia se tocado pensando em Camus várias vezes, já havia meditado sobre o assunto várias vezes. Mas ainda não sabia.

Shaka não fazia ideia, o que era raro, e isso o irritava.

- Por que eu...

O indiano foi interrompido por um beijo voraz por parte de Camus. É, era melhor não falar nada.

Shaka sentiu as mãos de Camus acariciando seu corpo seminu, desabotoando sua calça e o beijando com lascívia. Isso meio que o fazia esquecer, cada vez que seu corpo era acariciado, cada beijo que ele recebia no pescoço, cada vez que Camus o puxava pelos cabelos para alcançar diversos lugares e deixar sua marca, cada vez que, já nu, Camus acariciava seu membro, já ereto, cada vez que sentia os dedos de Camus acariciando seu reto, cada vez que ele sentia a mão de Camus passando o lubrificante, cada vez que sentia a boca de Camus chupando sua virilha, cada vez que ouvia um gemido francês de prazer, cada vez que sentia prazer.

Isso tudo o fez esquecer toda a insegurança e medo que sentia.

Por isso ele já estava tão relaxado, Camus havia sido tão cuidadoso, que na hora da penetração a dor não foi _tanta_.

E aconteceu. Não havia mais pedestal.

_Outono_

- Camus, eu te amo.

Shaka abraçou o corpo nu de Camus, em silêncio, pesado e pensativo. Shaka aguardou por uns momentos pela resposta do outro, esperando receber ao menos um "idem" de volta. Tudo bem, Camus nunca havia dito que lhe amava e Shaka também não. Era a primeira vez. Não tinha como saber ao certo como Camus reagiria, mas esse silêncio era sufocante.

E Shaka não engoliria o orgulho.

Camus, por sua vez, não sabia o que responder. Não amava Shaka, apenas gostava _muito, muito_ dele. Amor é forte demais. Mas sabia que se dissesse isso ia ferir os sentimentos do namorado. Para não falar o que não devia, apesar de ser a verdade, preferiu se omitir. O que foi um erro.

E toda aquela excitação pós-sexo de Shaka estava indo ralo abaixo. Já havia se arrependido pela declaração de amor e se sentia um idiota agora, nesse silêncio morto e pesado.

Shaka não disse nada, se levantou da cama do aquariano, vestiu sua roupa rapidamente e saiu. Camus permaneceu em silêncio na cama, estático. Ele não sabia o que fazer.

Chegando em casa, Shaka foi meditar. Não choraria por amor, não derramaria uma lágrima.

Ele não merecia.

_Inverno_

Depois da primeira e última briga, silenciosa, o relacionamento de Shaka e Camus foi esfriando com o clima. Se afastando aos poucos, palavras não ditas, orgulho imenso ferido.

Mas havia saudade. Saudade de quando a relação dos dois estava no início, quando ainda era quente. Saudade de todo aquele carinho e afago e amor que havia, mesmo não dito.

Ainda havia amor ali, silente, mas era tão diferente.

Era como se os dois sentissem culpa por toda aquela situação. Shaka, por ser tão orgulhoso. Camus, por ser tão incompreensivo.

E o tempo foi passando e pedir desculpas se tornava ainda mais difícil. Foi virando um bolo cada vez maior, uma dor contínua e irritante, suportável e latente.

Era tão difícil engolir o orgulho e pedir desculpas, era tão difícil saber o que dizer.

Shaka não suportava mais a situação. Amava Camus desesperadamente, alguém teria que passar por cima daquilo tudo e resolver isso. De uma vez por todas.

Shaka largou a colher no prato e olhou para o rosto de Camus, sérios.

- Camus, eu... Eu não quero que as coisas fiquem assim.

- Nem eu, Shaka – Camus volveu, voz baixa – Eu só não sei o que dizer.

- Eu te amo, Camus. – Shaka disse, segurando o rosto de Camus pelo queixo, olhando nos olhos dele – É verdade. Então diga o mesmo.

- Eu gosto muito de você, Shaka.

O sangue de Shaka subiu e ele não viu o que fez em seguida. Seguiu seus instintos e socou Camus no queixo. Como assim, _eu gosto muito de você_? Já não bastava Shaka ter se humilhado desse jeito... Agora ouvia um _eu gosto muito de você_ como resposta?

Shaka se levantou, estático, punhos ainda fechados. Camus continuava no chão, sem reação, passando a mão no lábio sangrando.

- Eu sei o que você sente, Camus, por mais que você tenha medo. Agradeço tudo o que você me fez sentir, mas meu coração agüenta esperar o seu.

Shaka esperou um tempo, na esperança de ouvir da boca de Camus o que tanto queria. Mas não houve nada.

Foi assim que, ao ver Shaka sair porta afora, começou a pior semana da vida de Camus. Camus sabia que Shaka não voltaria, que havia estragado tudo e um _eu te amo_ não seria tão doído assim. Era verdade, não era?

Era verdade...

Mas agora nevava, era inverno. Não dava mais.

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado, obrigada por terem lido!


End file.
